Unit FOX Revised
by Trowa Barton03
Summary: Oh yes,it's revised.Almost the samething but new turns!.Golems started to appear once again and Aya and Kyle are send to elminate them.Kyle seem to know something about the strange incident,but what will happen when the mission goes wrong? R&R please.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft ok? Well, SquareEnix now, since they've changed. So don't sue me, understand?

NOTE- This is a revision of my original fic of Unit Fox.

****

Unit FOX (REVISED)

Chapter I: The beginning…

Sunday, 7:30 AM

Within a small, single room apartment, the air was cool from the morning chill. The sounds of little kids talking on their way to school and cars honking as a result from the on going traffic, was heard from outside of this little apartment. Inside the bedroom a body of a sleeping man lay in sleep. But then, the alarm clock started to beep and with a sore neck, Kyle managed to turn his head and glanced at his alarm clock. "Oh, shit..." He mumbled under his breath. Kyle closed his eyes trying to forget that he had to get up for a meeting at the MIST Center. He sighed and stood up slowly rubbing his neck to ease the pain, and walked to the bathroom to refresh himself.

Meanwhile, Aya was already up and going, the first thing on her to do list for the day: Drop of Eve at her school. Inside the car, the girls were listening to the radio filling the car with sounds of the radio host talking on and on about the many varieties of donuts. Aya raised an eyebrow at the topic, and broke out a smile when mentioning powered donuts, since one time she had thrown one at Kyle giving him a powered circle mark on his face. When a red light came Aya turned to Eve and said "You excited about your camping trip?" With a glance at Aya, Eve happily said "Of course. I can't wait." Aya looked at her with a worried look, thinking about Eve's powers. She had been progressing well and hasn't shown any signs of her powers. Maybe they're gone, thought Aya "Be careful." When the green light came, Aya stepped on the gas peddle and on towards Eve's school. When they got to the front, Eve hopped out and took her bags from the backseat. Aya helped her unload her sleeping back from the trunk and walked Eve over to her friends and walked back to the car. Before getting in, Aya turned back towards Eve thinking that she'll be gone for the whole week. After a few moments, she started her car and drove her way towards the MIST Center.

Kyle walked out the bathroom and got dressed. Heading towards the kitchen, he turned on the TV and opened the fridge. He took a cup from the table and poured himself a cup of orange juice. Turing to the news station, he saw the news cast talking while the several headlines scroll on the bottom, telling the weather and time. Once the traffic reporter told that there were major traffic in the morning commute, caused by various construction sites, Kyle turned the TV off and bolted out the door. Several minuets later, Kyle was on the highway on the way towards the Center. While looking at his watch from time to time, he went on driving "I'm gonna make it." Nearing the off ramp, Kyle heard a loud pop sound coming from his front passenger side and started to slow down. He got off the car to check it out and saw a flat tire, he glanced at his watch once more "I'm not gonna make it" he said while shaking his head. Kyle took out the spare tire from the trunk and started to change the tire.

Within the conference room of the MIST Center, Rupert sat in his chair with his hands folded as if trying to keep his patience under control, but failed "Damn it, where the hell is Madigan?" Aya stood from her chair and looked out the window, "He should be here by now, I called his house." Pierce placed his feet on top of the table and his arms behind his head "Why not just give him an extra 10 minuets eh? He was tired out from yesterday." Aya nodded in agreement. Throwing his hands in the air, Rupert said "Fine.." In the floors below, Kyle struggled to climb up the stairs and suddenly burst into the conference room scaring Pierce, throwing his balance off and making him fall backwards. "What the hell happened to you?" Rupert said. Kyle trying to catch his breath, suddenly looked at Aya with a concerned look. Rupert shook his head "Go clean up and get your butt back in here in 10." Kyle walked out the room and toward the bathroom washing his face, cleaning off the dirt. After a few moments the meeting started.

As all took their seats, Pierce turned off the lights then suddenly turned on the projector. Rupert started to talk. "Ok folks, we got a report stating that there was a Golem was spotted here." Pointing to the overhead view of the map projected on the white screen. Aya recognizing the area "Isn't that abandoned?" Rupert sighed "Yes, well it was abandoned by the company since it went bankrupt. I know what you might be thinking, why should there be Golems there in the first place? And how did they come back since the Shelter was blown up the SDI? That's what you two are going to find out." Pierce walked towards Aya and Kyle giving them a little device that can attach on to their belts like a beeper. Kyle looking at the device and at Pierce "A tracking device huh?" Pierce smiled "Of course, need to know where you are in the factory you know." Aya turned to Rupert "Anything else we need to know?" He shook his head "Only that sources say that the Government itself might be behind the mess." A thought suddenly popped into Kyle's head. Pierce turned to another picture of the projector and Rupert started to talk once more "The factory has 2 entrances and exits. Aya goes through the front, Kyle to the back. Eliminate all moving, non-human looking things in that building. After try to locate where the Golems come from. If any problem comes call me. Understand?" Both nodded their heads. "Stock up on your weapons. This concludes this meeting." Rupert finished off.

On the way to the Armory, Kyle was lost in his thoughts. Aya began to talk to break the silence "I guess we can't get a break from this can't we?" Kyle looking at the floor continued on towards the Armory not noticing that Aya had talked to him. She stepped in from of him and he looked up

"What's wrong?" Aya asked with worry.

"Nothing"

"You sure? You've been out of it since we walked out the conference."

"Yea."

"You better be, or this time you'll be looking like a ghost after I throw a few more powered donuts at you." Aya said.

Kyle broke out a smile and nodded to her, then continued on walking to the Armory. Once there they stocked up on firepower. After, they walked out and towards the garage. "I'll take the motorcycle I left here before." Kyle said to Aya while starting the engine and putting on the helmet. Aya took her care and both drove off towards the factory.

Within Aya's car, she was talking to Pierce.

"Did you notice anything about Kyle that might be wrong with him?"

"No, only that he looked like hell when he came in this morning." Pierce answered.

"I think something's wrong with him. Only that he won't tell me."

"Well, he can be hard headed at times. Did you ask what was wrong?"

"Yea, but no respond."

"Give him time."

Aya sighed.

Inside Kyle's head he was lost in thoughts. The thought to himself 'What are they up to now? They should just give up. There's no point, I already refused them. Guess they won't take no for an answer. Just have to beat the crap out of them to show them that no means no.' Kyle's thoughts were suddenly interrupted with Aya's voice "Hey, we're here." Kyle drove his motorcycle around the corner and stopped to turn back to Aya who was already out of the car and looking through her trunk for ammo and weapons. "Aya, I hope I can see you after this. I hope I can hear your soothing voice again. Will you ever love me the same way I love you? Please, don't forget me." Kyle said under his breath and started off to the back of the factory.

Chapter I of the revision, done!

As always please read and review, always open to comments.

And as always, flames are welcome as well.


End file.
